<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighborly by AteLala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698042">Neighborly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala'>AteLala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Play, Angst, Ben is 40, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Kinky, Mildly Dubious Consent, More Like Sir Kink, Neighbors, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rey is 18, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sub Rey, Submissive Rey, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, Thanksgiving, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Younger Rey/Older Ben, because I have it, college rey, cum, cum kink, degradation kink, dom ben, is that a thing?, it should be, just a little, older Ben, younger rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to calm down sweetheart,” he hissed. Rey was squirming now, at the little pet name and the heat that his fingers left in their wake. He took a deep breath, “We both do.”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>We both do?</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Ben keeps trying to push the pawing teenager off him. He doesn't realize she turned 18 last month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighborly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeda/gifts">meeda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last warning: Mind the tags.</p><p>Regarding dub con, because of the big age difference and a little power imbalance, I felt it would be appropriate to add dubious consent, although both parties are of age and Rey is more than willing to get physical with Ben.</p><p>Ben will mention that he has been trying to not be attracted to Rey when she was seventeen. Rey will say that she's been wanting to be physical with Ben before she turned eighteen. It's a few times.</p><p>Now that we have that out of the way, please enjoy this Thanksgiving one shot based on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_/status/1330291442254831620">this prompt</a> and gifted to my friend Meeda, who gets me in more ways than one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey was still fixing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She inhaled a quick breath and felt the rush of heat when her cheeks flushed with blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She continued to curl her hair, just a little bend for body. She swept on a little more mascara and adjusted her skirt before one last look in the mirror. <em>Wholesome, innocent, and sweet.</em> Hopefully that’s the kind of girl he likes.</p><p> </p><p>Rey heard her mother speak to him, saying something about how nice the flowers were and offering him some wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner’s almost ready,” she said, “The game’s on TV. Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey took her steps slowly down the stairs, making herself calm down. She couldn’t keep her heart from racing and head buzzing. It had been a few months since she’s seen him, Ben Solo. She left for college earlier that year and she thought about her parent’s neighbor from time to time, sometimes in bed. How his dark soft hair was just too perfect, perfect enough that he must stand in front of the mirror, agonizingly styling it, or maybe he’s just lucky. She thought about how big and tall and broad he was. How she called him the Big Friendly Giant when she was in grade school after she read the BFG by Roald Dahl. He gave her his entire Roald Dahl collection after that and she treasured it. He was older, more her parents age, about 40. Rey fawned at the crinkles in the corners of his eyes and the deepening of his dimples that tracked his age, along with a few grey hairs. She thought about how he used to have a girlfriend while Rey was in high school but in her last year, she moved out. She wondered if he had a new girlfriend by now. She hoped not. </p><p> </p><p>When she got to the foot of the stairs, the scent of Thanksgiving made a palpable mark in her nose. The warm seasoning of celery and onions in the too-big turkey, the sweet caramel of apple pie. And garlic, the reminder that her mother had a heavy garlic hand, drifted everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>She heard her mother puttering around in front of the stove and Ben making polite conversation with her father. Rey slipped into the kitchen and her mother smiled nervously as Rey walked through.</p><p> </p><p>“Go say hello to our guest and please start setting the table,” her mother said as evenly as possible. Rey could hear a small panic in the back of her mother’s throat. The one that never let her mother relax, especially when there were guests.</p><p> </p><p>Rey made her way to the living room where the warm cheer of football filled the background of Bens and her father’s conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Only seven months before retirement?”<br/>“Are you excited or dreading this?”<br/>“A little of both, honestly…”</p><p> </p><p>“There she is!” her father said when she made herself known. He turned to Ben, “You remember our daughter, Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I forget?” Ben said. He stood up and started to walk towards her. She swears she felt his eyes travel quickly from her face down to her tits and back up again but the gesture was so fast and small, she was unsure if she made the whole thing up. She wished with a blush he was looking.</p><p> </p><p>Rey took great time choosing what to wear when her mom called her a week ago telling her that their hot, across-the-street neighbor was joining them for the holiday. Rey shivered at the thought of the older man’s eyes on her simple thin red dress. The bell sleeves and length were modest but Rey skipped the bra and his presence brought the prick of her hard nipples through the fabric. She stood straighter, hoping to give him a better look and she was satisfied when he, in fact, took a half second glance at her wanting body.</p><p> </p><p>Rey moved past his hand that went in to shake hers and pressed her small frame against him. He was warm and rigid and so impossibly big. Her dress’ fabric was light enough that she could feel the ridges of his muscles on her skin and she whined quietly as she embraced him. He hesitated for a second and then brought one arm around her waist and returned the hug politely but backed away quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice to see you Ben,” she said as adult-like as she could. The last time they saw each other was sometime last summer and she was struggling to pass her driver test.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m a woman now. With woman parts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“College looks good on you,” he said with a nod and then turned to sit back down on the couch to join her dad to watch the game again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll look good on you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rey dear,” her mother’s voice interrupted the stirring in her pussy and she coughed to suppress her want to whine, “I need your help, time to set the table.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey might have rushed to the seat next to Ben. <em>Maybe.</em> She might have brushed her fingers on his when she reached for more mashed potatoes. And when he made a joke, she might have swatted his arm to feel the thickness under his shirt. He was nice and hard under there. Rey squeezed the walls of her pussy together and wished.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you thankful for then Ben?” Rey’s mother asked their guest, the last to answer their annual Thanksgiving question.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged easily and chuckled, still holding his fork and knife. Rey was entranced by everything he did and was absolutely floored by how much he ate in the time they were sitting for dinner. His appetite was salacious. He even made satisfying moaning sounds when he bit into something especially delicious. Rey thought she might faint.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thankful that the Niimas welcomed me into their home for Thanksgiving,” he said with a true smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s mother started to shush him but he kept speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“No I mean it,” Ben continued, “I am not close with my own family and I used to spend my holidays with my ex’s family. Of course that’s over now… but either way. I thought this was going to be a rough day, no family to spend it with, no one calling me to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving. But it has turned out to be the best holiday I’ve ever had. I don’t remember the last time I spent Thanksgiving in a happy home. This may be the first, so thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here here!” Rey’s father raised a glass and they all cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Her mom and dad quickly went into discussing plans to serve dessert and Rey took her moment to steal away with the handsome older gentleman. She took a deep breath. He smelled spicy and earthy like cinnamon and leather.</p><p> </p><p>“It really is nice to have you here,” Rey said in a hushed tone. So low that she wasn’t sure he heard but he gave her the slightest head jerk towards her and she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Your family has always been very nice to m-”</p><p> </p><p>Rey slid her small hand on his thigh, moving it in between his legs. <em>Strong legs. Thick thighs. So hard and solid…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Ben squirmed in his seat and took a quick glance at her parents. “Not appropriate Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved her hand up to his cock and before she could get a good feel of him, he snatched her hand and placed it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to calm down sweetheart,” he hissed. Rey was the one squirming now, at the little pet name and the heat that his fingers left in their wake. He took a deep breath, “We both do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We both do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his utensils and cut into his food, trying to appear normal, “Just sit in your seat like a good girl…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good girl?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t tempt me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After they were through with dinner, Rey stayed behind to clean up the table while her parents and Ben shared a cocktail in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin felt like it was going to fall off, how much she shook.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t tempt me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His words played in her head like a game of keep away. Teasing and playful but still frustrating enough that she felt her natural brattiness take over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t tempt me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t too long until Ben showed up. She could feel him in the room before she could see him, his deep breaths making the whole room warmer and big body making the china cabinet shake as he walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help you with this,” he offered as he started to gather plates and serving spoons, “Seems like the right thing to do huh, as the guest?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m happy for the help,” Rey smiled back, “and company.”</p><p> </p><p>They both walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes near the sink. Rey could swear that she felt the tension between them, the silent game they were playing. She opened and closed her mouth a dozen times as she moved between rooms but nothing came out.</p><p> </p><p>Ben stood at the edge counter. Rey’s mother had set out a pie for dessert.</p><p> </p><p>“Piiie…” he said dreamily, “I fucking love pie. Apple pie especially.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey giggled. He hovered over it, smelling it and staring. She watched him look back at her with a wink and dip a finger in the middle and taste the filling.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” he hushed, “Don’t tell your mom.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed as she watched him do it again, her lips parting and wetting thinking about the possibilities of his fingers in other things. His mouth on other things.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I try?” Rey murmured and stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>Ben moved aside so she could get herself a taste of the pie but she boldly grasped his hand with both of her own small ones and opened her mouth to his two fingers and <em>sucked</em>. He stared at her, breath going ragged and eyes darkening.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmm…” Rey hummed, continuing to suck on his digits, “It’s really good.”</p><p> </p><p>She started to pant herself when she noticed he was frozen.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… sweetheart,” he said slowly, “You’re too young… we shouldn’t do this.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from his fingers but didn’t let go of his hand. Rey looked up at him and pouted, “Too young? How old do you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were only seventeen when you left for college-”</p><p> </p><p>“I turned eighteen last month silly,” she giggled and opened her mouth to suck on his fingers again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ei… eighteen?” he stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm,” Rey pouted and led his hand down her neck, letting him feel her soft skin on his fingers, then down her chest. He took his own liberties at palming her tit through the fabric. She lifted her dress with one hand and tucked the fabric under her chin as she slid his hand under her panties, his hot thick fingers smoothing over her bald pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK,” he hissed through a full grin. He hardened his fingers into her clit and swiped at her pussy, “Look at you… tight perky body… little bald clean pussy… fuuuck…”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him. She immediately felt the thick of his cock through his pants on her belly and she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel that sweetheart?” she nodded, biting her lip, hoping not to make any noises, “Eighteen… what a dream… the things I want to do with this eighteen year old body…”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything! I’ll let you do anything!” Rey yelped, feeling the intensity of the coil he was creating with his fingers circling her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhhh…” he hushed, “Your parents will hear you. Find out they have a slut for a daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>She heaved ragged breaths, trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you making Ben help you?!”</p><p> </p><p>They both practically ran away from each other when they heard Rey’s mother in the next room starting to walk into the kitchen. Rey smoothed out her dress and painted on a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“He… uuuhhh…”</p><p> </p><p>“I insisted,” Ben said evenly. He leaned over the counter and pointed at the pie, “I sampled it a little.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged and brought his fingers in his mouth tasting them. Tasting <em>her</em>, “Sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. Can’t wait to dig in.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s mother shook a finger at him and tsked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bad bad man,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckled at her, his voice low and dark.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea…”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well, I’m going to set this out anyway,” Rey’s mom said, in her own hostess-with-the-mostess world, as she handled the pie, “Rey do you mind helping me with the plates and silverware?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The four of them settled in the living room. The TV was off and they talked with apple pie and ice cream in their laps. The weather, the holidays, work, neighborhood gossip.</p><p> </p><p>Ben amused his neighbors, letting them meander into adult conversation. All the while in the back of his mind was: that little horny 18-year-old wants my cock.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed fine, a little quiet, a little red in the cheeks but mostly fine. When he glanced her way, she was already looking at him, perhaps planning their next move. Perhaps trying to communicate through horny telepathy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When can I fuck you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where can I fuck you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her mother gathered their plates and her father stood saying he was going to make a quick call to his sister in his study.</p><p> </p><p>“Eighteen huh?” Ben said as soon as they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled hard, her dimples showing deep through her blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Here I was this whole time thinking you were too young,” he said, “You’re not, you’re a little lady now huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey started to answer but he was too fast. He stood and walked two steps to her and pulled her up to stand. He yanked up her dress and groped her tit, palming her flesh roughly and pinching her nipples as he pulled her in to kiss her. Rey whined, and he shushed her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh…” he said as he tongued her ear and moved his hand down her belly and toyed with the band of her panties, “Your parents are going to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…” Rey panted quietly as she bucked into his hand near her pussy, hoping to get relief.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a horny little thing aren’t you?” he whispered as he slid his hand up her skirt from behind and slipped his hand under her panties, feeling the softness of her butt, letting his fingers swipe in between her cheeks and graze her little O. She shuddered at the sensitive feeling. He gulped at the possibilities. <em>Never-touched cute little teenage butthole, FUCK</em>, “All over me tonight, huh? With your fuck me eyes, and your pawing hands...”</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his other hand in the front of her panties and gulped. So so tiny and wet. <em>Soaked.</em> He felt her weight in his hands as her knees gave out when he ran a knuckle on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“How you rushed to sit next to me at the table…” he growled and made little circles on her butthole and clit. Rey held onto his neck, trying to not fall to the ground. “Open your mouth, give me your hot tongue baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She complied and he sucked on her little muscle and Rey shook at her core as he quickened his pace on her pussy and butt. He felt her make a little mess on his fingers, getting so wet and he chuckled in her face. He pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you’re so fucking hot… I’ve been making myself not look at you for at least a year now… pretty little hot neighbor…”</p><p> </p><p>“R-really?” she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“But now… <em>fuck</em>… lucky me...” he grunted and slid a finger inside her and he wasn’t sure if he was more satisfied with it than she was. She was just so small, “So fucking tight… tight young hole… can’t wait to fuck them all...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god me too,” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me too. All her holes...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We need to find a way to be alone,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from him, face red and hair mussed. His little horny girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Say you need to use the bathroom,” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok-”</p><p> </p><p>“We could play Apples to Apples or Cards Against Humanity,” Rey’s mother said from the other side of the wall. She was picking out a game to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh… what else do we have?” Rey said, trying to stall. <em>What a good clever girl.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ben quickly tucked himself back in and helped clean the spit off her face by swiping her with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I need to use the restroom, where is it?” Ben coughed, his voice giving off that tinge of sex huskiness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you,” Rey said and stood to lead the way. “I… need to… freshen up in my room anyway…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She shut the bedroom door and locked it. <em>It's happening... it's finally happening...</em> Ben lifted her up by the waist and carried her to her bed. Her bedroom was just how she left it, a little empty and messy from packing for going away to college. There were new sheets on the bed for her for this weekend but all in all, her parents didn’t do much in there yet.</p><p> </p><p>He laid her down quickly, both of them making a small oof sound. He bent down to kiss her. Wanting, needy and harsh. His lips were so pillowy soft and he pinned her tight on her neck, holding her exactly how he wanted as he sucked her tongue and lips. He traveled his mouth down her jaw and neck and then tugged at the bottom of her dress and panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your clothes off baby girl,” he grunted and pulled away to unbuckle and yank down his pants and pull off his shirt, “We don’t have a lot of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry… fuck me… I can’t stand waiting anymore,” Rey begged as she watched his underwear fall to the ground while she pulled off her own clothes. She blinked and gaped. She knew he must have been muscular under there, but nothing really prepared her for his hard, beefy, hunky body with his milky skin in the moonlight of her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She sometimes watched him in his garage working out. Getting sweaty, with his lifting belt and fingerless gloves and backwards hat and cut off sweatshirt. Her eyes settled down in between his legs, a thick hard cock with a pinkish tip like his lips and a nice thick head, beading precum. Dark hairs trimmed neatly around his balls and trailing up his belly button.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Big Man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He twirled his finger, “Turn around baby, ass in the air.”</p><p> </p><p>She scrambled on all fours and then felt his arm hook under her waist to lift her ass up the way he wanted. He pushed her head onto the mattress and pulled her arms taught on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this,” he said. “Be fucking quiet too.”</p><p> </p><p>“But sir...” she sobbed into the bed, “We don’t have to be that quiet. They never hear anything from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir…” he dragged out that R as he drew little circles on her ass with his dick, making her squirm. “I like that… Don’t have to be quiet huh? How do you know that? You have boys up here before?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded into the mattress. He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” he hummed as he slid his fingers up and down her butthole and pussy. She wiggled into the intensity of the sensation, “Those were just boys though… is my little slut ready to get fucked by a man tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been ready for so long…. Please sir!” Rey sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“So horny,” he said with a chuckle, “I’m not sure you can handle it baby...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” she gasped. His fingers trailed her back with one hand as the other flicked at her hot wet clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby… do you have condoms in this little room of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sir,” Rey said, “But I’m on birth control… so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” she heard a slight giddiness in the back of his throat, “I’ve been trying to not want this pussy for awhile now…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey tensed when she felt his cockhead on her pussy as he started to push in.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow...slow… please sir…” she breathed out as he pushed in a little more.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time to get you ready baby…” he said as he slid himself even further into her pussy, filling her up, feeling so stuffed, “I’ll go slow next time…”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time-?” Rey caught her breath in her throat when he pulled her hips towards him and felt the entirety of his cock inside her. She lifted her body up and breathed a long whine from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>FUCK</em>,” he hissed through his teeth. She tightened around him, both listening to the gentle wet smack sound she made around his cock, “Oh fuck Rey… so fucking tight. Young tight teenage pussy... soft wet pussy… little tight body around my dick… fuck fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>She took long breaths as he pushed her face back into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“Deep breaths sweetheart,” he said slowly, “because I am going to start moving…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shuddered as she felt his cock twitch inside of her. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them behind her back with one hand. She moved her head to the side to speak, “Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not going to be gentle,” he shuddered himself, she tightened around him again.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and pumped into her pussy slow one time and she groaned. Rey’s cheeks filled with blood and embarrassment, “Sorry sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh” he groaned himself and fucked back into her. “Fuck this the best fucking pussy. Soaking wet college pussy… haven’t had pussy this young for fucking decades…” he gasped as he quickened his pace, using her hands to hold her in place. She let her head whiplash and body vibrate around him. Wet thrusting noises from between them and the sound of her creaking bed filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… ah… sir…” she trembled. His hand was clasped on both her wrists and he pulled her up from the bed and held her face near his.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck your cute little mouth, pretty noises… open...” he stuffed three fingers inside that she eagerly sucked and fucked back into her harder and harder, “I know we don’t have to be quiet, but we need to try ok? Your father is going to kill me if he catches us, you know that? Do you want that?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, the pain morphing into pleasure so quickly with every jolt of his hips. The angle found her small mound inside and she would have doubled over with the warmth and release of tightness it gave but he held her tight against him. Fucking into her harder, her slick creating ease for him to buck into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Little body… fucking teenage titties bouncing… fuck so fucking cute… little cunt so wet for my cock…” he babbled into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Her wrists ached and her pussy clenched and her head spun and her tits bounced and her whole body felt tight and loose all at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He bit into her neck, gently at first and she squirmed. It tickled but his dick thickened inside and she let her head spin as the pounding of his cock filled her, prodded her, and made her heat up like a furnace.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhhh mhhh mhh…” she muffled through his fingers and he kissed her ear and neck, frantically. He pulled on her wrists and clasped her face tighter. “Mmm...cmmmng…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” he chuckled at her. “Good girl… Been so good… I’m going play with your tiny bald pussy a little bit ok?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and he took his hand away from her face and slid it down her body. She shuddered into his hot, rough hand as it palmed her tit and grasped the flesh on her belly to stop with his fingers on her clit. He swiped at her little button and she spasmed into his hand, back into his cock and cried out. “Siiiirrr…” He circled his fingers on her and fucked her pussy harder, smacking his torso into her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… fuck… you’re so fucking wet… so tight… coming so good baby… let go baby… let-”</p><p> </p><p>Bzzz</p><p>Bzzz</p><p> </p><p>They stilled and he looked over at her nightstand where he left his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s weird,” Ben said as he let go of Rey’s hands and reached for the phone, “No one every calls me on holidays. It’s my coworker…”</p><p> </p><p>“Answer it sir, you deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>He tapped his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Poe. Happy Thanksgiving buddy!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben smacked her ass with his free hand gently and pulled out of her while helping her turn over to her back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having dinner with a family across the street from me,” he said as he ran a finger from her forehead, down her nose to her mouth. She opened her lips and sucked on his fingers. <em>FUCK, what a fucking treat this girl was.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Nice family, mom and dad and their daughter, home from college,” he pulled on her legs and she slid quickly to the edge of the bed and lifted her legs. He grinned at her as he slowly slid his cock back into her pussy. <em>Good girl.</em></p><p> </p><p>She was so tight and soft inside. Best pussy he’s had in a long time. He loved how small and bald her whole body was. How creamy her skin glowed in the moonlight. How she whimpered at his every touch and how she looked like she was going to come at any moment. <em>A treat. A fucking dream.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her pussy was stretched outside his cock and his whole body burned from watching his dick thrust in and out of her. Like a little rosebud.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your holiday going?” Ben asked and barely listened to his friend as he put the phone on speaker and down on the bed. He grasped at her legs and fucked her harder. He watched as her face pouted a small line of protest between her eyebrows but also a flicker of mischievousness. </p><p> </p><p>“You like it huh?” he mouthed at her and she bit on her fingers with a nod and smile. He pounded into her, taking time to watch her tight pert tits bounce, moving just so to see them jiggle the way he liked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and the kids are upstairs watching a movie,” Poe said, “I’m just outside taking out the trash right now, sneaking a cigarette… What are you up to? Are you still at the neighbors?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey giggled out loud and then covered her mouth, panting at her mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m still at the neighbors place,” Ben said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Late dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m…” Ben grinned at her and she grinned back, a little sparkle in her eyes, “I’m fucking the daughter.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What?” Poe said on the other end, “You’re WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt the thrill of his words, the boldness, the crassness, course through her veins and she went rigid with fear and excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him baby… tell him what I’m doing to you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhhhm… He’s… I’m getting fucked,” Rey whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit Solo…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s about to come too huh baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y… yes… please… I can’t wait anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>Ben fucked into her, slapping his balls on her little butt and Rey let her body go. The tension of the coil in her core sprang loose and she charged into her orgasm like a runaway train, groaning through her nose and releasing out through the top of her head. Her skin felt like morning meadow, dewy and budding with life. She whimpered, “fuck… fuck… fuck” as she spasmed into the bed and Ben hungrily continued to thrust into her body.</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty when you come… hard tight body wrapped around my cock… cute little noises from your tiny mouth… little teenager letting a big bad man fuck her like a little fuck toy… I’m gonna cum in that new little pussy… fuck baby… fuck fuck fuck…” he jolted into her and she clenched into him again and wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned into her, resting his face in her neck and sucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me… let me have it… please… please… fuck your cum inside me sir… please…” she sobbed and he grunted as he bit into her neck and bucked hard into her pussy, up to the hilt. Her slick sliding their bodies together and she felt his cock thick and heavy and rigid inside her and then pulse and twitch, making her inside warm with his hot sticky cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… oh fuck… oh fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted himself up to look at her and Rey giggled as she looked at his phone</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still here Solo…”</p><p> </p><p>Ben took the phone and shut it off as pulled away from her and stood.</p><p> </p><p>“A fucking treat,” Ben said. “Sweet tight fantasy pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked around the room, picking up his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm… gonna be thinking about my cum inside you for the rest of the night…”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Rey said, suddenly feeling shy, “I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey started to gather her clothes, pulling them on quickly. She stopped when she felt his hand on her chin, lifting her face to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Find a way to be at my house all weekend,” he said, “I want you soaked with my cum when I’m through with you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock knock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, I don’t remember how to set up Apples to Apples!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh no. I did it again.</p><p>I want to add another chapter.</p><p>I mean, they have the ENTIRE WEEKEND.</p><p>HALP.</p><p>Edit: Ok. At least one more chapter. I'm just not sure when I'll get to it. Please subscribe to the story if you don't want to miss it.</p><p>---</p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p> </p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>